BAD grades
by ale.23
Summary: Bad at summary so...enter and see! :)
1. my new tutor, its him!

**Normal Pov:**

"IM GOING TO BE KILLED!" Fine said desepartly grabbing her head like she was carzy  
"fine calwn down they are only grades" Rein said

"yeah only grades! but because of this our fathers will get mad at me!" she said

"ha? you can got a bad grade it was super easy the exams! its imp- ARE YOU SERIOUS!" a boy with purple hair said suprised

"i never had see this gradeiws before,even that i didnt think this grades can even exist!" Rein said looking at the exam of fine

"YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT." ? said

" so cruel! im not a idiot!" Fine said

"are you sure?" Rein ask

"no you too! im not!" Fine said

"prove it!" the boy said

"next exams i will get a better score than yours!" Fine said

"Then is challenge!" he said

"yeah!"

"Then see you later! LOSER!" he said before he leave

"who are you calling Loser! LOSER!" Fine yelled at him

"Fine.." Rein call her

"what!"

"remeber that he is one of the most intelligent of the class!" Altezza said

"it is true?"

"Yeah! his name is Shade he is very popular with girl ya know! every single girl has confesses to him exept us" Altezza said

"its true and he is not only popular he is really smart he always get a perfect score" Rein continue

"Really?" Fine ask incredulous

"YEAH!" they both said

"OH NO WHAT DO I DID JUST NOW!"

"i told you" Rein said

" anywhere i already did it now i think i have to prepare to the next exam see you later girls" Fine said fast before she leave runing

"see you!"

"but you know what is strange?" Rein ask

"what?"

"even if all the girls has confessed to him he dosent have a girlfriend yet" Rein said

"really strange..maybe he dosent love anyone?"

"maybe..but why he was so friendly at Fine even to do a challenge with her, he normally is cold and quiet not like this!" Rein said

"but is because she is special" Altezza said looking through the window where Fine was but then she suddenly stop

"OH! I FORGOT MY THINGS!" she said and come back to the classroom

"Yeah..REALLY special" Altezza repeat again

"huh? what?" Fine ask them a little confused

"nothing" they both said

**OUT:**

"why do you do that onichan?" XXX? said

"i dont really know..i only wanted to her get mad thats all" Shade said like nothing

"are you sure?" she ask

"yeah"

"but you are no like this..do you even know her name?" she ask again

"Fine" Shade said it really fast

"so you know it! do you like her?" she ask

"of curse i dont! she only one of the most stupid of the class and thats why i kow her name"

"but it would be romantic if it was..."

"Milky! you read so much lets go!" Shade said

"i guess..." Milky said

**Next DAY:**

"Fine,Shade! the teacher call us" a girl said with Brown hair and eyes

"the teacher?" Fine ask confused

"WHAT DO YOU DO THIS TIME FINE! I MAKE SURE THAT YOU DO YOU HOMEWORK TO DONT FIGHT WITH ANYONE AND GET DRESSED CORRECTLY SO WHAT DO I DO WRONG?!" Rein said desesperatly like she was a mother and her son get a bad grade

"calwn down" Fine said

"What do you do!" Altezza said

"i dont know!ah! today there is a promotion in the candie store! they get a descuent of 90% for each candie! WHAT SOULD I DO!" Fine said deseperate

"onichan..." Milky call him with worry

"dont worry i would be back soon wait me at home ok?" Shade said in change of Fine he said it calwn

"yes!" Milky said calmed

"then lets go Fine! Hurry!" Shade said before he grab her

"WAHHH!" Fine said suprised

"Bye.." altezza and Rein said waving hers hands

"save me!" Fine said with tears in her eyes

**With the Teaher:**

"IM SORRY IM SORRY I DONT KNOW WHAT DID I DO BUT I REALLY SORRY!" Fine said kneling in front of the teacher

"Fine please..stand up you didnt did anything wrong" The teacher said

"oh! then can i leave?" She said opening the door preparing to leave

"No, we have to discuss something" the teacher said

"what it is?" Shade ask

"well like you can see Fine grades are pretty bad,so i though about something..." the teacher start

"What?" they both ask

"I thought that..how can i say this...um cand you be Fine tutor?" the teacher said to Shade

"WHAT?! I PREFER TO REPEAT YEAR THAN THAT!" Fine said

"Fine..the motive of this is because you parents call me it you wont get good grades you would have to leave the school and you wont have more candies until you have 18" she said

"WHAT?!" she ask suprised

"yeah they said that so.."

"Wait i understand why this idiot needs a tutor but why me? can it be another person?" Shade ask Fine only nodded

"no..and i think and your parents that it would be a form to you socialize and make friends" she said to Shade

"But im already popular!" he said

"yeah i know but you dont have any friend than Bright you have to make friends" she said

"urhh! But! i totally hate her/him! How can i be a week whit him/her!" they both said

"thats not my problem,then since tomorrow you would be her tutor and you would have to get better your grades okay?" she ask

"Yes.." they both said

"Then you can leave" she said with an smile

"Thanks.."

**OUTSIDE:**

"to make it sure i dont would this because i dont hate you because i do this" Shade said  
"Hai but our challange is continueing" he said smiriking

"do you think i forgot!of curse i would win" Fine said

"ha? are you crazy?LOSER" he said before he start to run

" IM NOT A LOSER! HEY DONT RUN COWARD!" she said following him very angry

"TRY TO CATCH ME!HAHAH" he said

"SHADE!"

"this is a great oppurtunity for both" XXX? said

"yeah i think the same"the teacher said said

"but they are complety different how can they got well? they seen they got so bad!they hate each other totally!"XXX? said

"are you sure?" XXX? said

"eh what do you mean?" XXX?said

"maybe they hate each other now..but you don t know what would happen in the future" the teacher said

"eh?" XXX? ask confused

"its time to leave us too" the teacher said before she and XXX? start to leave

"ah! wait me please!"XXX? said following them


	2. It cant be! RIGHT!

**Fine pov:**

Since that day i had to go after school with Shade to teach me... i totally hate that guy! he doesnt stop of calling me "stupid" or "loser" urggh

"waahh! this is like a horror movie!"

"why?" Rein ask

"its because our next exam is math and her tutor is -"

"don't say it! i don't even believe it!it have to be defiantly a joke!"

"FINE! ITS TIME!" Shade call me

"hai, sensai..." i said he made me to call him like this i totally hate that guy!

"sensai? buah-" Rein and Altezza they was trying to hold hers laugh

"Dont laughs!" i said to them

"FAST!"

"yes,sir..." i said

"jajaja!" they start to laugh i just look at them with an angry face

"you are late!" he said angry

"sorry,sensai.." why do i have to apocalize?

" whatever remember that you have to be every day after school" he said

"hai..."

"why do i have to be the tutor of ths stupid?" stupid?

"IM NOT A STUPID!" i said totally angry

"then show me! can you complete this for tomorrow?"

"of curse i can!" i said

"i will wait for that see ya STUPID." uurrh!

"hmph! i will show you!" i said

"yeah yeah" he said leaving that stupid!

"urrgh! whatever what it's about this paper? mmh, MATH?! i got another problem again..." i said before i start to leave to my house

* * *

"Fine?" i was called by Rein..?

"what?"

"what are you doing?" she ask me

"i going to do the homework of that stupid guy give me.." i said a little angry i really hate homework..

"its look difficult! are you really going to finish?" she said with worry in her eyes

"Really? i didn't read it let me see...oh! this one its the one you read? its solve like this and this..." i explain to her

"oh, now i understand it! thanks!" she said happy

"you are welcome!lets see um this easy,this too, ah!" i said writing in the paper the answers

"Fine" she call me

"yes?"  
"i think you come a little more intelligent" she said surprised

"eh? why?" i ask confused

" you have already finish it and its MATH you worst material" she said really! i finish and i didn't even notice it!

"eh? its true! how do i did it?!it dosent because that..right?" i said no it can't be.

"yeah it is"

"no it can be...the intelligent candies they really work!" i said happy i know they really work!

"ha? what do you mean?"  
" oh in the store i bought a candies that i see in television that makes you more intelligent, it really work!" i said showing the bag that they was

"No! that doesnt what i mean!" she said then what?

"then what more can it be? it's no **that** right?" i ask a little afraid

"i think that yes your class with Shade they really work and you _really_ put attention at them"

"NO! ITS BECAUSE THE CANDIES IT HAVE TO BE!" i said at her

"yes they are" she insisted

"then i really put attention..? and it's not because of candies?it cant be.."

"you become more smart since he is your tutor you have never complete this fast all the math question"

"but..no it can definitable be that! IT HAVE TO BE THE CANDIES!" i said before i run to outside

"Fine?!" and if its true that i put attention to his classes? right..?


	3. what is happening to me?

**Fine Pov:**

The classes finally finish..i feel a little bad

"do you bring it?" a heard a voice behind me my heart beat a little why..?

"y-yes" i said he is looking me! why i notice it a lot?

"huh? are you okay?" he said looking at me getting more closer

"y-yes why do you ask?" i said looking to another way so close! i feel my face hot

"well you are red are you sure you're not sick? you're hot!" he said while he forehead was touching mine i come more red

"eh..? really.." all begin to be fuzzy

"FINE!" they was the least thing that i heard maybe i was sick..thats why i was feeling bad since the morning

-"mmm? where im am?" i ask confused it was a white room

"you are in nursing, you don't remember anything?" a girl say maybe she is the nurse..my head hurt a little

"i only remember a voice that call my name and that's the least thing i remember..huh? shade?!" i said surprised looking who was side from me

"let him sleep, he is tired..he bring you running, he was really worried" eh? he bring me?

"r-really?"

"yes, he doesnt stop to ask me if you was better or not " she said smiling

"he do that..? how much i was here?" i ask her

"like from 2 days" that much time!

"2 days?! i was sleeping for 2 days?! my parent and my sister should be worried! i have to leave...!" i said trying to get up but i couldnt because him

"oh! you dont have to do that! he already call your parent to tell them that you get sick"

"oh, really? then i will stay a little more.."

"he come running with you in his arms and didn't stop calling for help he even pass all the night here until the morning but later he come after school again, he is nice guy isnt he?"

"yes.."

"this is the first time he is so worried about someone who isnt his family..oh, its seen he is waking up"

"eh..? Fine?" he said waking up

"shade.." i said

"are you better? you are not sick anymore?!" he ask me so fast touching my forehead

"n-no im not more s-sick" i said red

"im glad..huh? mom?" he said notice the girl with moments ago i was talking

"MOM?!" i said surprised is she his mother..?

"didnt i tell you? uh my bad, he is my son im his mother"

i think you leave"

"how could i? son is she your girlfriend?"

"G-GIRFRIEND?! IM/SHE IS NOT MY GRILFRIEND/BOYFRIEND!" we both said red

"eh? but you see really cute togheter..well whatever you have my approbation!" she said smiling

"approbation..?"

"MOM!"shade said red

"okay i understand! i will leave you!" she said taking her things

"thank you" he said

"give me grandchildren soon!" she said living really fast

"MOM!" he said really red

"your mother is really..an amazing person.."

"sorry about that my mom really want to me to have a girlfriend.." girlfriend?

"oh.." she would be a lucky girl..what im saying?!

"i can take you home do you feel better to go?" eh?

i nodded

"good, then shall we go?"

"yes.." i said a little red

"thank you..for all" i said

"i didn't do anything special..."

"but really thanks" i said this time with a smile

"you are welcome see ya at school!" he said smiling at me it was a cute smile..

"bye" i said before i enter to my house

"Fine! do you feel better?you face is red!"my sister tell me pointing at my face

"eh?"

"maybe you continue sick go to youre room i will go for some ice!" she said running to the kitchen

"o-ok" im red? but i don't feel bad maybe, im in love with him...no! it can't be maybe im continue sick yes it have to be!

**OUTSIDE:**

"what im doing..?" he said red trying to hide his blush

**NORMAL POV:**

"what is happening to me..?" both ask a little blushed


	4. Only a FRIEND

**Fine pov:**

This days i can stop of thinking about him...why can i stop?! i can stop thinking about how cute is him when he smile and his beautiful blue eyes,when i think about it my face become red why? why can i stop?!

i was thinking while i was hitting my head against the wall of the school, maybe im becoming crazy yeah it have to be that...even after much hit my head against to the wall it doesnt hurt anymore..

"Fine,please stop!" i heard my sister but i continue what i was doing

"hey! if you continue will would have to go to the hostpital!i don't want to spend because an idiot! Fine..." Altezza said worried even trough she was trying to hide it

"No..."

"no?" they both ask confused and worried

"No, until i get the answer to my question!"

"and you think you can get the answer hitting your head against to the wall?!"

"Read This." i said stopping and pointing at a certain page to she took it and continue with i was doing

"what is this? "

"how i get the answer to all my question?"

"continue reading"

"mmm lets see, _since i was a kid i always wanted to make something new, but simple i couldn't get any idea so in one of the that time i hit my head against to the wall i was very angry at the time so i do it until i bleed of curse i was bleeding a lot... when idea come to my head! i didn't think in that time it would be a great invent! since that invent i would make more! it was my first invent it was..."_

"it was.. what?!"

"is...i don't know it's not in the next page" o.0?

"let me see!"

"oh its right where is the next part?"

"in the next volume but that not the important he find the answer after doing this" i said pointing at myself

" he had to be a stupid to do this! like you."

"hey!he is not stupid!"¬¬

"oh, this name is from the inventor of favorite candy of Fine!"

"yeah! so he is not stupid he create the most beautiful and sweet thing in the world! i guess.."

"you guess?" o.0

"yeah, maybe is... " why did i suddenly imagine shade and his mother? im crazy after all

"is?" they both ask at the same time

"i think can they too my other favorites candies"

"oh, yeah after all you are Fine if was Rein i will think that would be my mother!"

"why?" they both asked with curiosity

"because she make something really handsome in place of beautiful and of curse sweet in place of candies!"

"Altezza! o/o

"haha, after all you are Rein!"

"puff!" i was trying to don't laugh

"no! don't laugh Fine!" Rein said trying to cover my mouth but too late

"haha!"

"oh! shut up! stop laughing!"

"okay haha i will" i said little by little stop laughing but it's so difficult!

"maybe...HAHAHA!" Altezza said and we both start to laugh again

"argh!"¬/¬

"oh that's right i have to continue! then if you excuse me"

"oi! wait- she alredy started"

"Fine tell us the quastion in place of hurting yourself!"

"oh that..." ¬/¬

"yeah"

"i wont tell you girls"¬/¬

"eh? why? tell us!" Rein said curious

"No." i said facing the wall without seen them i didn't want them to see my face red..

"What are girls doing?" i heard a voice behind us i didn't really care i continue what i was doing

"BRIGHT-SAMA!"o/o Rein said REALLY red

"Oni-chan,Shade!what are you guys doing here?" Alteza ask them

"well we pass and we heard you voices and... Fine?" Bright said when he finally notice what i was doing

" STUPID!WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU ARE BLEEDING!" Shade said facing me grabbing my shoulder with a little of force bleeding? i was? is he angry?

"we have to go to the nurse! fast!"

"Come!" Shade said now grabbing my hand and start to run with me

"eh? wah!" i get suprised

* * *

We was alone in the nurse because Bright and her sister had to leave because her mother got sick and they have to take care about her my twin sister go to home to tell my fathers and finish her homework. So..Shade and I was the only ones there...

"WHAT WAS YOU THINKING?!" Shade said angry at me i never see him so angry

"sorry..." i said seen the floor

"Geez! you never think! YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY AND IDIOT!"

"hey! i get tired! im not and i idiot neither an Stupid! i just want you to call me by my name! is so difficult? Just call my name F-I-N-E"

"Fine!"

"eh? w-what?" i didn't really think he would

"if i call you that you are an idiot or stupid is because you ARE! if you do it for more time maybe it can get even worest!stupid!"

"it's not you're problem really! why do you care much about what i do? it's not like it will affect you!"

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU!ah..i really don't want you to get hurt like im youre friend i guess"

"yeah.." we are only friends right? then why my heart hurt to much? i want to be more than a friend to him maybe..No! that no! is even impossible to me be his..WHAT IM THINKING?!

"what success to you?!Fine, are you okay?" Shade mom ask me worried she just came a little ago

"yeah, im not bleeding anymore thanks to Shade" i said looking to another way a little down and i don't know why..

"oh, im happy that you are okay do you want us take you are your home?"

"no, i don't want to be a trouble.." i said looking at Shade who only at notice i was looking him look to another way

"you are not! right Shade?" his mom ask to Shade

"yeah.."

"then i will thanks" i said

"you are welcome!" his mom say with a smile

all the way we pass in silence Shade didn't talk to me i guess he is mad...but about what? that was i think while i was falling sleep oh well tomorrow it would be another day i will wait to him don't be angry anymore...im only his friend right? only that...


	5. I want to be more than a Friend

Fine was hiding behind a tree looking at Shade who was reading peacefully a book

**Fine POV:**

I'm going to prove that im not in love with this guy is impossible for me! but is he angry? maybe he is white of yesterday and all i want to tell him sorry..he even get worried because me we pass some funny moments and happy ones i was remember but without notice it i smile

"hey, what are you doing?"

"uy! the real one! upps wasnt you just there?"

"yeah but i noticed someone and it was you.."

"umm sorry"

"mm? why do you apologize?"

"well because yesterday i..well i do something stupid"

"i was only angry that's all " he said looking to another way

"Really?! yatta! i though you would be angry today too!" i said smiling i was really happy

"and who say that im not?i still don't accept you apologize you could even die because what you was doing! " he said angry

"eh..but i apologize an-" i tried to said

"no, i will not forget it..see ya" he said leaving me..

my heart hurt and i don't even know why..why he is still angry? why?

**Normal POV:**

"oni-chan" someone call Shade

"What you want?!" he said a bit angry

"oni-chan?" she said confused

"oh..its you Milky,sorry" he apologize at Milky

"no is okay you are like this because Fine right?"

"that idiot it doesnt matter" he said angry she notice it

"really? but you was really worried about her,and you are not angry at her..."

"why do you think that?" he said looking at her

"because im your little sister i know all about you!and i know you are not angry at her you are angry at yourself because you wasnt able to protect her"

"you read me so easy doesnt you?"

"after all im you little and favorite sister!"

"hai..hai"

"but you should apologize! she maybe is so hurt about what you said" Milky said

"yeah, i will search her" Shade said

"that's my oni-chan!then what are waiting?" she said last like an order

"i have to do it now?" he said looking to another way he doesn't want to see her after say that to her

"yes." Milky said

"then i will go.." he said to after start to run searching Fine

**Fine POV:**

i can help than feel sad..

"Fine? why are you crying?! did someone make you cry?" I didn't realize that I was crying

"no,its okay after all it was my fault"

"what did you did? it was Shade right? because yesterday right?"

i only nodded crying a little more

"maybe he wasnt angry at you.."

"he said he will never accept my apologize!" i said crying

"please don't cry..." Rein said hugging her

"Rein?" she said confused sawing he to get up

"i will search for him i will make him apologize at you now!"

"eh? no, Rein please stop!" i said with tears in my eyes grabbing her

"how do tell me to stop?! he make you cry!" she was really angry but..

"but..it was my fault! please..stop"

"Fine...don't stop me i will go!" Rein said

"Rein?!" I said surprised because Rein start to run even trough she wasnt so fast but she was so angry

**Normal Pov:**

while Rein was searching Shade and Fine was trying to stop her they found Shade..

"etto.." Shade said nervously

"I was searching you!" Rein said

"eh?" Shade said confused

"apologize at Fine right now!" Rein said angry pointing at Fine

"no! it was my fault!" Fine said

"it wasnt you fault!" Rein and Shade said at the same time

" it wasnt?" Fine asked confused

"yeah, i was only angry and even you try to apologize at me..sorry for that!" Shade said with the head down

"no.. its okay" she trying to him feel better

"no,im sorry" Shade said looking finally at Fine

"i think i should leave..see ya!" she said after she see that the two was lost in their own world she even blushed and she decide to don't bother them

"eh? Rein?! don't leave me!" she said but it was so late..

"do you accept my apology?"he said a little worried

"yes!" Fine said smiling

"im glad, you finally smile even trough i make you cry.." he said a little down

"how do you know i was..?" she said surprised

"because your eyes are red and Milky told me that you would be crying" Shade said pointing to Fine eyes

"so she told you to apologize to me?" Fine ask

"yeah,but i felt guilty because you try to apologize i was only angry at something.." Shade said

"about what?" Fine ask

"eh?"

"about what you was angry?" Fine ask curious

"No..telling you!" Shade said hiding his head and looking to another way

"eh? why? tell me!"

"NO!" he said blushed

Fine POV:

at what he was mad?

"i want to know!" i said trying to make him to look at me

"maybe you know someday!" he said still looking at other way

"someday? i want to know now!" i said

"he will tell you when you marry him!" Milky said who suddenly appear

"Milky!" Shade said red

i was red too

"one-chan!"

"what are you doing here?"

"i come to see if my apologize correctly!"

"you are you my mom?"

"no,but you're sister,any way let's go!mom is waiting us let's go!"

"yes, just wait a moment..go a head"

"mm okay"

"eh? Shade?"

"i give you this like my apologize" he said searching in his bag

"eh? what is?"

"its okay with this? i was planing to give it you another why but..do you like it?" he said showing a pink bracelet it was so cute!

"of course!" i said smiling

"im glad "he said with a smile i blush "see ya! don't forget to bring your books tomorrow we are going to study!" he said before he leave

i finf ot it im totally in love with this guy, even trough i doesnt really want to admit it but with who he is, he make me fall in love with that guy..i really want to be more than a friend to caught my heart with his smile,with how kind is he..with everything he do! Even with only think about he my heartbeats a lot!

**IN MY HOUSE:**

"Fine! did he apologize?" Rein ask

"yes.." i said smiling

"i will wait until he be my brother-in-law~" she said try to make fund about me i blushed i was really red

"Rein!" i said really red until i smirk"then i will wait to Bright to be my brother-in-law too~! i will tell him now" i said picking up the telephone

"eh? who said that! FINE!"Rein said trying to stop me it was really fun!

But still i think is too soon to marry him! but it doesn't mean that i don't want to..but still im so young to it!but if he tell my if i want too i will tell him well is obviously! of curse i will! but it have to be someday!

"what success to you? Fine?" Rein said worried because suddenly Fine blushed a lot even trough she didn't do anything and she doesn't even move "Fine?"

* * *

**I inspired me because actually i doesnt know what to write.. i read so manga and fics (of curse romantic ones) until i get inspired so..reviews? likes? :D i work a lot!**


	6. why im so nervous?

**Fine POV:**

i just found out recently that i just fall in love with this guy im so nervous! i don't even can stop looking at him!

"whats the matter? you don't understand something?"

"y-yeah, t-this!" i said pointing to a problem in the book.. tomorrow we have exam again and i don't want to reprobate it

"mmm let me see.." so close!

"umm" i said looking at he

"you have only to do this and.." i didn't really put much attention i only was see his face he is so handsome my face suddenly become red"do you understand?"

"huh? yes! i totally understand!"

"you don't have idea about it right?"

"yes.."

"i will only explain at once okay?"

"yes!" i have to put attention so he start to explain me again "then if i do this and this i can get the answer?" i come so close that almost our lips met "ah! sorry!"

"n-no its okay" he said blushed so cute~now im like Rein! stupid heart why do you make me fall for him? even that why it beat a lot?!

"..." silence again i can concentrate with him!

"you got this wrong! do it again!" he said pointing of one i recently do

"eh? yes!" i said erasing it

"don't forget to use this to answer it!"

"yeah!" i have to concentrate "give me it when you finish" he said i cant absolutely concentrate wah!

"classes are about to start we have to leave"

"yeah, only wait me a mom-wah!" i said before stumped a start to fall but it didn't hurt.."huh?"

" auch, you are so heavy..." he just caught me?!

"ah! sorry!" i said trying to get up but i fall again almost our lips met again!i finally get up

"sorry.."

"hmph! we should leave!" he said red

"mhm okay" i said following him

"Fine!" i heard my name

"well i have to leave..see ya!" Shade said before he leave

"yeah" i said a little red

"Fine, we heard about it! congraculations~" Mily said hugging me

"about what?" i ask confused

"we heard that you fall in love with my oni-chan!im so happy that you are going to be my sister-in-law and not another person!" Milky said hugging me i blush

"eh? who said that to you guys?!" i said at Milky

"Rein,why do you ask?"

"REIN!" i said before i start to run

"oh, Fine! i have to leave Bright-sama please wait for me!"

"REIN! You are not going to escape from me!"

"congratulation Fine, im happy that Shade will be with a good person i was worried about him like im his friend so..congratulations!"

"what did she said to you?!" i said he surprised

"eh..? that you like him.."

"Rein! don't tell everybody!" i yell to her will i start to run

"bye..?"

"ah! don't tell anybody more ok?" i said to him

"yeah" he said he is a nice guy..i know why Rein fall in love with him

"see ya!" i said before i start to run again

"oh Bright! i found you!whats up?" Shade said to Bright

"n-nothing!Bye!" he said nervous the he left

"eh? bye?" Shade ask confused

* * *

"Rein! stop!"

"no!"

"little more and..! caught you!" i said grabbing her cloth

"you are so fast!" she said breathing difficultly

"yeah i know it! why do you tell everybody?" i ask her

"oh,about that.." she said nervous looking to another way

"hm" i said waiting her answer

"well..please don't kill me!" she said nervously

"its okay i wont kill you im not a murder" i said

"ah, im so glad!" she said with a smile

"but maybe i can become one hehe~" i laugh evilly

*gulp!*

"i wont tell anyone more.." she said scared

"good because if you do it again i not only going to do that no i will tell everybody that you still sleep with youre teddy bear!"

"no! don't do it!" she said scared

"i think the same so promise?" i said

"yeah, i promise it"

"then we should return to class!" i said grabbing her again

"yes! but i have a question" she said while we was running

"hm? about what?"

"when are you going to confess him?"

"its to early! i just yesterday realize that i like him!" i said really red

"pff" she was about to laugh

"don't laugh! the when you are going to confess him?"

"eh? Fine!" she said red

"hahah" we both start to laugh

IN SCHOOL:

"Fine, Rein! where was you girls?!" the teacher said worried

"hehehe~" we said at the same time

"whatever! pick someone to be your partner!" she said pointing to our classmates

"can i be with my sister?" we both said at the same time we laugh a little everyone seen to have already pair so why not?

"no! it have to be a boy!" she said

"a boy?!" we said surprised

"yeah! so start to search one"

"mm okay" a boy..who can be? *image of Shade* no he surely has a partner yeah! now im red now i look at Rein she was red too seems that she remember Bright

"Fine/Rein!" someones grab us

"huh?" we asked confused

"she will be my partner!" they yelled to another girls that's seems angry at us and sad, then we look up and was..

"Shade/Bright-sama?!" we said surprised

"dont yell.." Shade said

"but why us?"Rein ask

"well we didn't want to be with the annoying girls and we see you girls so.." Shade said

"oh, but how you know we was between all the girls? it would be difficult for me" i said

"well you has pink hair.." Shade said grabbing my hair

"and you blue hair" Bright said grabbing a little from Rein hair

"so..its easy to find you girls" they both said at the same time we didn't know but we blushed a little..

"oh it true then what we are doing?" Rein ask

"a project" Bright answer

"then we have to prepare! let's go Bright-sama!" Rein said grabbing Bright

"you too Shade!" i said grabbing Shade

"wah!" they say while we pull them

"i wish you lucky Fine/Rein!haha" we said at the same time and we wave our hands and we go to our places

oh no, im become nervous again! it would be difficult to me to continue being his friend why my heart have to beat so fast when im with him?

* * *

**how about it? i get inspired that i do 2 in one day! haha review? likes?:)**


	7. Proyect

**NORMAL POV:**

"well guys did you choose all a partner?" the teacher ask

"YES" all the class answer

"good,then i will tell you about was is about the project.." someones was expectant others scared other worried"after drink my coffee!"

"Tell us now!" all the class said a bit anger

"i diced when i want to!they don't paid me the sufficient so SHUT UP!" the teacher said angry

"hai" they said scared

"mm a call? hello?_ we have your boyfriend_ i have a boyfriend?!_ mm yeah i think so, so give us this sum en we dont_i give you all only give him now!_ hey! the boy just left running! what?! didn't he have chains? yes! but when he heard the voice of the girl he left running i think he prefer to die before she paid for him!_where's my boyfriend?! follow him!_wait a moment women we will take him _FAST! _WE ARE TRYING! _Then do your work correctly like secuetrates!WHERE THEY ARE?! _umm at xxxx _number?! _eh? xxxx that's all i think hello? are someone hearing me? WAH! WHEN YOU COME?! I COME TO TOOK MY BOYFRIEND WHERE IS HIM?! he just escape running at there...GOOD! YOU ARE NOT ESCAPING FROM ME! scary...LET ME DOWN CRAZY WOMEN! I FINALLY GOT YOU!IM SO HAPPY! HELP! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO ESCAPE AGAIN :)! hello? students? " _

"w-what?" Bright said toking up the cellphone a little scared

"_well i don't think i could be there so fast and i want to spend A LOT of time with my new boyfriend! someone...help me please! SHUT UP DARLING! well like i was saying the project will be..you have to pretend a marriage with a baby!"_

"what?!" all the class said suprised

_"like you heard me! girls you would have to use something that i prepare and i told the teacher to give you girls we are going to make first like you are pregnant!"_

"pregnant?!" all the class said again

"_yeah why do they have to repeat all that i said...well i said it will be like you are pregnant i planed to be 9 months but i don't have the time enough so...we are going to do it about 2 weeks!"_

"2 WEEKS?!"

_"YES! after that they will take care about a baby"_

"it's not real right..?" Shade ask a little scared

_"no it's not but if you want some real i c-"_

"no im fine!" Shade said

_"well like i was saying after that week you will take care of a machine baby's"_

"machine baby's..?" Bright asked confused

_"yes is a new creation that they do to adolescents know what is have a baby"_

"oh.." Bright said understanding

_"but machine doesnt mean to be only like the others machine that if you say SHUT UP! they shout up no..its like a normally baby he can cry A LOT,angry, just like a human"_

"then when we start?" Shade ask

_"Tomorrow i just contract a priest for this!tomorrow you will married them!"_

"it's not real right?!" all the class ask they wasnt prepare for this they are still so young!

_"no..do you want a real one?"_

"NO" all the class answer red

_"then is not please boys and girls bring a ring okay? then i leave i have some thing to do with my new boyfriend! HELP! BYE!" end of call_

"..." all the students was in silence they didn't know what to say but suddenly somebody broke the silence

"its my fault! i dream it but i didn't think it will success! sorry! and its so fast!we don't even sorry!"

"Rein,it's no your fault" Bright said trying to her get up

"you are so kind! sorry! i even dream you in my dream!SORRY!"

"Rein..its okay im here"

"Bright-sama.."

"yes?"

"paff" o/0

"eh Rein?"o.0

"Fine?"

"she overload al her capacity she can take all at once" Milky said

"marry?preganant?" she was murmuring

"Fine,hold up you are going to be okay! im with you" Shade said trying to comfort her but in change she become more red

"Shade..."paff she dismayed

"eh?Fine?" he ask surprised he didn't expect that

"i told you guys to start tomorrow to act like a couple not today!love birds!" ¬/¬

"eh? eh?!" o/o they said surprised at the same time

"S-SO...SO CUTE!~" all the class say at the same time

"Fine! wake up!" Shade said red and trying to Fine wake up she fell in his arms (or that Shade said...Shade:its true!) he didn't want that all the class continue see him blushed because the position that they was

"Rein,please wake up" Bright said red too trying the same as Shade that Rein fall too in his arms..

"mhm? Shade/Bright-sama?"

"ah, you finally wake up" Shade said in relief

"eh? Shade/Bright-sama?wah!"paff again..and red of the position they was

"don't do it again! wake up!" Shade said wagging Fine but it didn't work

"Rein..!" Bright said desperately

"CUTE"o/o all the class said

"We are not cute!" the two said red again

"ehm! if it's not much trouble i want to continue with the next class.."¬/¬

"eh?!you can continue please!"

"no! i want to see more! such a cute couples!"o/o

"please continue!" they both said

" well then we start tak-"

**RIIING**

"RECESS!" all the students said at once forgetting about what was happening

"saved!" Bright and Shade said at the same time

"FOOD!" Fine said waking up and running

"eh? Fine?" Shade said surprised

"eh? student wait!whaa" the teacher said comicly

"AH! THE SHOP! I HAVE TO GO!FINE WHERE IS FINE?!" Rein said waking up and running too

"Rein..?"

"shall we go?" Shade ask to Bright

"yeah.."

"STUDENTS! PLEASE WAIT! WAH!"

**WITH THE GIRLS:**

"i dont want to go!" Fine said trying to run away but Rein just grab her

"you promise me!" Rein said trying to pull her in

"you forze me to do it!" Fine said comicly

"well yeah,but you promise! i give you a candy!huh? Fine?" noticed that she wasnt in the place that she was just moments ago

"what are you waiting let's go" Fine said entering like Rein did

"OH,Milky! Altezza!" they both said at the same time

"eh? is strange to see Fine in a shop that sell cloth" Altezza said

"i promise her a candy" Rein said explaining

"that's explain all.. then did you come to buy the ring?all the girls are here for that,they said that the ring here a cute!"

"eh? AH! ITS TRUE THE RING!" both said in surprised

"did you forget it?really?"

"hehee~"

"then who is you're partners?" Milky said

"ah" o/o

"is SHADE and BRIGHT RIGHT?!" Milky and Altezza said at the same time

they only nodded the two was VERY red

"i know it they would be!" Altezza said like it was obvious  
"oni-chan it's a lucky guy!" Milky said happy

"stop..please! who are your partner then?!" the twins said red

they blushed

"dont tell that are...NARLO and AULER?!"

"they nodded

"Dont tell to my oni-chan please!" they both said

"we wont right?"

"Thanks!im very happy that my oni-chan choose you!"

"eh?!" Fine said red

"Fine you are seen your sister-in-law~" Rein said

"Yeah!" Milky said happy

"Rein! you are see your sister-in-law too!" Fine now said

"eh?!Fine!" she said red

"haha! then which ring do you girls choose?"

"these" Altezza said showing a ring (Me: i will let you guys to imagine it!"

"this is mine!" Milky showing another pretty too

"they are so pretty" they said

"right? do you need some help to choose one?"

"yes, please" they both said

"the i will help you Fine!" Milky said

"and i will help you Rein!" Altezza said

"Thank you~!" they both said with a smile

"YOU ARE WELCOME!then we see after school?"

"Sure!" they said happy

While all the girls was deciding wich ring they will buy the boys has a bigger problem...the only store that sells the rings was that and was so girly! imagine a boy entering in one of this! all the boys was very red and the worest is that all the girls was there!

"S-Shade what should we do...?"Bright said red

"i don't know...dont ask me.." Shade said trying to hide his blush

* * *

**do you like it?! likes? reviews? :)**


End file.
